Clothes
by Etern
Summary: Sora has a thing or two to say about Riku's new outfit...


Clothes

By: Etern

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, the men would be wearing nothing at all! XD

Warning: Implied BoyxBoy love, a little OOCness.

* * *

It was just another day on Destiny Islands for the two best friends. They sat in their usual spot, which had not changed at all over the past two years they have been gone, although Riku swears that the papou tree at least had grown a little. But Sora could not really agree upon this, since he was too busy wondering why Riku would even _notice _something like that.

But either way, there they were, staring into the sunset as they spoke quietly of everything and nothing, the silence that sometimes fell between them peaceful. They had both run out of things to say…

…until, from the corner of his eye, Sora watched Riku reach up to play with the zipped of his sleeveless vest.

"Hey Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku responded absently, still fiddling with the zipper as his eyes remained glued to the sunset. "What Sora?"

"I don't like your new outfit."

Now _that _was certainly unexpected. Riku turned his eyes to his friend surprised, even though his face held the look of being slightly affronted.

"…why?" he could simply ask, far too taken aback at the moment to respond with a comeback. Was there even a comeback for that?

Sora shrugged nonchalantly, eyeing Riku's wardrobe with a disinterested eye. "I just don't really get it. I mean, why do you only have one arm band? What, was that the only part of your body that was cold?"

"I—"

"And another thing, your vest. Since you tend to slouch a lot—"

"Hey, no I don't you—"

"—it rides up in the back, so it looks weird. I dunno, it just looks…awkward."

"Awkward?" Riku spluttered, insulted. "How can an _outfit _look awkward Sora?"

"I dunno," the younger boy just shrugged again, "But yours does. Especially since your vest doesn't cover your navel. I mean, isn't that impractical? Your bellybutton must get cold! Why does it have to stop _there_? Of all places?"

"You honestly expect me to answer these questions Sora!" Riku snapped, "I just wear the fucking clothes, I didn't make them—"

"No, you didn't. So where'd they come from? I didn't know that the nobodies had clothes stores. And if they did, I figured their outfits would be darker. Not…yellow!"

"…I happen to like yellow! And I did not get these clothes from—"

"Oh your right, your right, that's a stupid idea," Sora interrupted, waving him off and Riku allowed himself to relax. Maybe Sora had finally shut up and said all he needed to say?

Yeah right, Riku. Keep telling yourself that.

Sora, on tangents, can never stop.

"And those pants? Riku, they're so baggy! I mean, are you trying to start a gang on Destiny Islands or something? Because if that's the case I'm gonna have to tell your mother, because gangs are dangerous and—"

"Sora, you dumbass no! No, I am not trying to start a gang! Shit. Jesus Christ!"

"Oh…" Sora stopped for a moment, pausing as he tilted his head to the side in thought.

Riku can feel his stomach plummet as he awaits the inevitable, knowing it was coming.

And then, in the blink of an eye, Sora turned back to look at him with all of his damn curiosity right there in the open and there it was.

"So then why are your pants so baggy?"

"I. Don't. Know," Riku replies in a hiss, contemplating if it would kill Sora if he threw him off the play island and into the ocean. It wouldn't hurt to try…

"Well you should know. If you don't know, why are you wearing the clothes?"

It was one question too many. Riku stopped his thoughts on Sora's death as he snapped his head around to look Sora in the eye, aqua eyes blazing as he practically howls in the startled Sora's face, "I don't fucking know, ok!? I just like these clothes!"

Sora is shocked silent for a moment, mouth forming in a little 'oh'. He had no idea that Riku would be this sensitive about his clothes…

He should have stopped there, he knew, and he could tell that Riku thought he had won by the relieved expression that he now wore. But Sora was not exactly ready to lose, and he couldn't really resist—it was just too fun to watch Riku freak out.

"…Hey Riku?"

A weary sigh. "…Yes."

"…Why do you like your clothes?"

Riku felt his eye twitch, and for a moment saw red. "Goddamn it Sora, shut up about my clothes! They're mine and I like them! Dammit Sora, dammit! Why are you making such a big fucking deal about this?! They're just clothes, my god! What, do you want me to take them off or something!?"

Silence. The sun has all but completely set as Sora turns to look at Riku, blue eyes sparkling in a way that makes Riku forget his anger. The brunette licks his lips.

"Well, actually…"

* * *

I'm sorry Riku's outfit, I truly am. I really do love that outfit, but while playing the game all I could think was, "…why is it like that?" and how did he get it in the first place?! That shall never be known.

Please review if you please.


End file.
